


Constellations *aesthetic*

by Anonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aesthetic for "Constellations" by 2am_limbo
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: TRC Secret Pal Fic Exchange: November 2020





	Constellations *aesthetic*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2am_limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Constellations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661822) by [2am_limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo). 



> Inspired by a sweet, rainy night fic "Constellations" by 2am_limbo. God, the feeling of this is so perfect, I loved this story. I know Adam isn't a fan of his St. Agnes apartment, but the idea of a church apartment in the rain sounds so relaxing to me, thank you for writing this!

[“Ronan,” Adam exhaled his name in relief, and he could feel the tension melt away from his neck and shoulders. “Lay with me?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661822)

[Ronan came over to the side of Adam’s makeshift bed, a thin mattress sitting on the floor, kicked his boots off, and sat down next to Adam with a box.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661822)


End file.
